L'Histoire inconnue
by Lolth
Summary: Les années d'Albus D. à Poudlard


À Poudlard, on commémore aujourd'hui la trentième année du décès de son plus aimé directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Son corps n'est plus, mais sa sagesse perdure encore.

À la fin de son discours, Harry, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et directeur de la maison de Gryffondor, retourna s'asseoir à sa place tandis que Hagrid, cheveux et barbe blanche, allait aussi dire quelques mots à l'avant. Il ne restait presque plus personne qui se souvenait de ces sombres années. Bien que son nom soit toujours dans les livres d'histoire, il était maintenant très rare que quelqu'un le reconnaisse comme « le Survivant » sur le chemin de Traverse, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Harry regarda autour de lui. Tellement de gens étaient partis. Outre les morts de la guerre, la vieillesse avait emporté les autres. Le professeur McGonnagall, à peine trois ans après Albus. Mme Weasley, il y a quelques années, suivi rapidement par son mari. Ginny en avait été inconsolable pendant longtemps. En fait, seul Hagrid avait survécu à la guerre et au temps. Il avait justement terminé de parler et autour de lui, tout le monde se levait pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Il prit Ginny par la taille pour rattraper Hermione, une historienne de la magie des plus réputée et également professeur, et Ron, marié à Luna, qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie.

Où est ton mari, Hermione? demanda Harry

Il est parti faire une visite à sa famille. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu. En plus, Laurianne et Drago se sont joints à lui.

Une vraie belle réunion de famille, quoi! Dit Ron. Mais je suis content de te voir, j'avais peur que tu sois absente pour tes recherches.

Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça, dit-elle tristement.

Les cinq amis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et saluèrent le directeur actuel. Ils s'assirent ensemble et trinquèrent à l'A.D., une moitié d'eux riant et l'autre nostalgique. Luna et Ginny discutaient de leurs enfants respectifs, qui entraient à leur cinquième et septième année à Poudlard en septembre. Hermione racontait ses dernières découvertes à Ron, qui concernaient l'histoire du château, et qui allait être le sujet de son cours à la prochaine année.

Le directeur m'a permis de faire quelques recherches à l'intérieur même de son bureau. Je crois avoir trouvé, en lisant de vieilles archives, la mention d'une pièce secrète qui donne sur le bureau.

J'ai peine à croire qu'aucun directeur, surtout Dumbledore, ne l'a jamais trouvé.

Si elle est mentionnée, c'est que quelqu'un l'a trouvé Ron, je crois simplement que peu de directeurs l'ont trouvée et utilisée.

Harry cessa de les écouter, habitué qu'il était à leur courante chamaille, et observa sa femme. Il se demande comment il aurait pu passer à travers toutes ces années sans elle et leurs deux filles, Sara et Catherine.

Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'Isabelle n'est pas venue, réalisa soudainement Luna.

Isabelle, la reine des fées, était présente à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, ainsi qu'aux deux autres journées en sa mémoire, c'est à dire après dix et vingt ans. Personne ne savait en quelle circonstance elle et Dumbledore s'étaient rencontrés, mais une profonde douleur marquait ses traits chaque fois que Harry l'avait regardé.

J'avais remarqué, oui, souligna Hermione. Peut-être qu'Hagrid sait quelque chose?

En tant que garde-chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Hagrid connaissait la forêt interdite mieux que n'importe qui. Justement, il arrivait dans la Salle et alla rejoindre ses anciens élèves favoris, aujourd'hui devenu ses collègues.

Bonjour vous cinq, dit-il du même ton familier qui datait de leurs années d'école. Ça a beau faire trente ans, mais quand je vous vois comme ça, j'ai toujours l'impression que vous préparez un mauvais coup.

C'est parce que Harry et Ron ne vieilliront jamais, dit Hermione en riant. Ils ont exactement le même comportement que lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans.

Je suis d'accord, répliqua Ginny sous l'oeil faussement indigné de son mari et de son frère. Mais en fait, nous nous demandions pourquoi Isabelle ne s'est pas jointe à nous cette année.

Parce qu'elle se meurt. De chagrin, de regret, de vieillesse. Elle subit le temps, comme nous tous, et celui-ci la rattrape de plus en plus rapidement.

À ces mots, tout le monde autour de la table réalisa qu'Hagrid aussi se faisait vieux, que son temps viendrait lui aussi...

Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de la mort de Dumbledore, continua-t-il. Je suis même surpris qu'elle lui aie survécu aussi longtemps.

Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux, dit Harry. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu lui demander.

C'est une histoire qui va mourir avec Isabelle...mais parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux.

Le repas se termina sur une note plus légère, grisée par l'hydromel et les bons souvenirs.C'est quelques jours plus tard qu'Hermione, le nez plongé dans de vieilles archives poussièreuses, reçu une visite inattendue. Voletant près de la fenêtre, une fée tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de la sorcière. Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrée son invité.

La reine Isabelle, souveraine du peuple féérique, quémande votre présence dans son domaine le plus tôt possible.

Laissez-moi seulement quelques minutes et si vous pouvez me guider, je serai ravie de vous suivre.

Hermione rangea rapidement les parchemins qu'elle étudiait, griffonna un mot à son mari qu'elle envoya par hibou.

C'est bon, je suis prête...

La sorcière suivit la fée dans la Forêt Interdite, de l'autre côté du Lac Noir. Elles marchèrent en silence pendant un bon moment. Hermione avaient bien tenté d'interroger son guide mais elle s'était heurtée chaque fois à la même réponse :

La Reine répondra à toutes vos questions.

Hermione avait finalement abandonné et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était son regret de ne pas avoir apporté une bouteille d'eau. Après quelques heures, le décor de la forêt commença à se modifier. Du milieu sombre et humide, les arbres commençaient à s'éclaircir, Hermione voyait des plus en plus de fleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle débouche dans une vaste clairière fleurie. On y voyait le ciel bleu, l'air sentait bon, tout était calme. Au milieu, un trône d'argent était entouré de centaines de fées de couleurs variés. En se rapprochant, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elles pleuraient. Toutes. Sous le couvert des arbres se trouvait Isabelle, étendue sur un lit à baldaquin. Elle était très pâle et respirait avec difficulté. À côté d'elle se tenait Hagrid, qui lui essuyait le front avec une serviette froide. Hermione s'approcha doucement et attendit qu'Isabelle ou Hagrid lui disent d'approcher. C'est finalement le demi-géant qui la vit.

Bonjour Hermione, lui dit-il. Je suis content que tu sois arrivée si vite.

Il se leva et passant près d'elle, il lui chuchota à l'oreille

Ne l'épuise pas avec toutes tes questions, elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

Hagrid retourna à la clairière tandis qu'Hermione s'approcha timidement de la Reine.

Je vous remercie d'être venue à ma demande. Assoyez-vous et laissez moi parler, sans m'interrompre si possible. Je sais que vous êtes une historienne remarquable et l'histoire que j'ai à livrer m'est si chère que je ne veux pas la savoir modifiée par quelques concessions publicitaires.

Hermione eut une pensée pour l'ancienne journaliste Rita Skeeter, qui avait pris sa retraite peu après la guerre. Mais elle ne dit rien, pour respecter le souhait d'Isabelle. Elle profita du silence d'Isabelle pour faire apparaître une plume, de l'encre et des tonnes de parchemin. Un moment passa, la reine des fées regarda le ciel, pris une grande inspiration et commença son histoire.

Albus et moi nous nous sommes rencontré il y a longtemps. C'était à sa première arrivée à Poudlard.


End file.
